


Ordinary Day

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gunshot Wounds, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: When a successful mission nearly cost Riley her life and Mac is watching over her.Potential Spoilers Season 5 after some pictures !!
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. An ordinary day

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the promo pictures of episode 1 of season 5, I decided to write the ending I would like to have.  
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and you won't mind.  
> Leave some kudos and comments, it's always a pleasure and it motivates the author even more.  
> Don't take into account episode 1 of season 5 but just promo pictures of the episode after watching this.  
> to warn you that this fanfic only takes into account the first two episodes of season 5 and in no way takes into account episodes 3 & 4, Mac is not in couple with Desi.

The car had just stopped in front of the small mound that led to the front door. It was always nice to come back here even after a mission like the one they had just finished.

  
Blondie knew that easily, he took a look in his rear-view mirror and watched the hacker sleeping. Her blanket was pulled up to her chest and her eyes were closed.  
She hadn't even heard the 4x4 stop in front of the house.

  
" Riles ?" whispered to the young man to wake her up.

  
Her face was drawn, being treated at the hospital for a gunshot wound was no picnic in itself.

There was always a nurse who came to see if everything was all right, or the doctor with the interns who examined the young woman from every angle, and last but not least, they ate very badly.

  
The young woman decided that this be more than enough and asked the doctor to let her go without medical advice. She had left a few hours earlier under the watchful eye of Mac, who had decided to accompany her home.

  
She had suffered a gunshot wound to her abdomen during a mission and had to stay in one of the best hospitals in the area when they returned to Los Angeles.

  
The young woman winced, the stitches were pulling on the wound, which was still quite fresh, and Mac seemed less worried than he had been when he first heard what had happened.

  
The pain of almost losing her was still fresh in his mind.

  
" Is everything fine?" he asked.  
" Yes, don't worry," the young woman replied.  
He decided to get the first one out of the car and to go and get her back to help her get out of the car, and he did so very gently.

  
Riley hadn't waited for Mac, she had done it very gently and he heard the young woman moaning, it wasn't very pleasant but at least she could get out more easily.

  
He opened the passenger door on the right side and offered her his hand, which she accepted with some embarrassment. His gestures were uncertain and he decided to get out of the car as gently as possible, knowing that he was next to her.

  
" I've got you," said the blond boy.

  
Even more delicately, he placed his hand above her waist, aware that he was ready to do anything to prevent her from giving in.

  
" Do you feel ready ?" he asked again.  
Mac was so afraid of hurting her in the gestures he was making.  
" Yes, we can go."

  
She stepped over the top of the door with the help of the blond boy and finally put both feet on the ground.

  
The two of them started to take a few steps, Riley felt her head turning. She was wondering if it hadn't been better to stay in the hospital for a few more days.

  
She had also overheard a conversation between Mac and Matty while she was getting ready in the bathroom adjoining the room.

  
Matty had agreed to give the Blondie a few days off. Which according to Bozer was really rare. In the almost six years she had known him, Mac had never taken much time off.

  
" Do you want us to stop for a few moments ?"  
" That wouldn't be a refusal, " she answered.  
He decided to stop walking for a few moments and let her rest, but stayed by her side, holding her hand.

  
" Is that true ?" Riley said.  
He was looking at his mobile phone, Boze had sent him a message to see if they were home.  
" What's true? What are you talking about ?"  
" While I was getting ready, I caught you and Matty talking about time off. "

  
He lowered his head and didn't even think about the hacker in the next room.  
" Oh not much, I was asking him if it was possible to take a few days off, that's all."  
" Why? It's because of me, isn't it ?"

  
Mac felt the red sting in her cheeks, she had guessed it and he had to change his strategy right away.

  
" I just need to rest. "  
" It's not in your habit, you know, I can take care of myself, I'm old enough for that."  
" I know it's just that I worry about you, you never know how far in advance you're going to go and you know it as well as I do."  
" That's true, you have a point. "

  
She touched the wound which was covered with a bandage and was covered with one of Mac's sweaters and it was three times too big for her.

  
By the way, it wasn't just a small, unimportant wound. He hadn't been able to lie to her completely, which was a big first for the young man.

  
The young woman was shivering, it was time to go inside the house because she felt it was urgent to lie down, her head was spinning.

The spy noticed him and asked him the same question for the umpteenth time.

  
" Is everything all right ?"  
" Can we go home ?"  
" Yes, don't worry "

  
The two of them took a few more steps when the hacker felt herself leaving.

  
" The doctor should have insisted even more that I stay" The young woman replied before fainting.

  
" Riles," exclaimed Mac  
Mac had just enough time to catch her before her head hit the ground. He gently took the young woman in his arms and carried her inside the house.

" I've got you now," the young man threw in his ear again.  
Mac was able to open the front door with some difficulty and walked a few steps to the couch to put her down.

  
She had felt so light in her arms that she would have stayed in that position indefinitely.

  
Mac was standing over the young woman, her fingers were stroking one of her cheeks, even when she fainted, she felt her hand, which was very soft, caressing her.  
Riley must have been dreaming.

" So we wake up, sleepyhead ?"  
Her eyes blinked softly, she felt the closeness with her beautiful blond too close for her taste. Riley tried to get up, but the wound and Mac's hand had brought him back to her good memories.   
  
" Slowly what are you going to do ?"  
" I don't know, I wanted to go to my room to rest. "  
" You collapsed not so long ago and you should stay here for a few moments to rest, then I'll take you back to your room "  
" All right, as you wish, will you help me?"

  
She was trying to take off Mac's sweatshirt three times too big for her, but the gestures were hurting her more than anything else. Her face was still too close to his, Riley could feel the young man's heart beating even faster in his chest.

  
He, too, seemed to be more than embarrassed by this situation, they had managed to remove the sweater from her. He decided to put it on one of the chairs in the kitchen and head to his room.

  
" Mac where are you going? " asked Riley in a panic.  
" I'm here, I'll be right back."

  
He had gone to his room to get something necessary when we were planning a nap on the couch.  
A pillow and a blanket.

  
" I can go to my room, I promise."  
" No, you stay here, you remember having had a seizure, you need to rest and then we'll see about the room."

  
She took a look at him, he was really worried about her. Mac had put the pillow just behind the young woman's head, there was a nice smell but she couldn't tell if it was his aftershave or the washing powder he was using.

  
Riley stuck her head into the pillow, it was such a nice feeling as if the Blondie was right next to her and he was holding her in his arms.

  
She was struggling not to fall asleep, the ten kilometers between the hospital and Mac's house had literally exhausted her.

  
" Try to get some rest Riles "  
Gently, he placed the blanket over his friend who was more than a friend to him.  
" I'm watching over you and nothing will happen to you as long as I'm by your side. "

  
He stood up to put a kiss on her forehead, she had a smile on her lips.

  
Riley knew that Mac would always be there to protect her, even at the risk of his own life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a successful mission nearly cost Riley her life and Mac is watching over her.  
> Potential Spoilers Season 5 after some pictures !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here !!  
> Guys, you make my day, 33 kudos for one chapter, it's heartwarming !! I hope you appreciated the second !!  
> Take a seat and comment if you appreciated !!

" I'm looking out for you, Riley, nothing will happen to you as long as I'm by your side"

Mac had gotten up from the couch, he could feel that the young woman was about to fall asleep.

  
On her face was a smile, the same smile that was meant for her. Riley knew that no matter what was going to happen in the next few weeks, the blond boy would always be there for her.

  
She sighed inwardly and went deeper into sleep than she needed to.

Her pillow definitely had a pleasant smell that belonged only to him.

  
The last 48 hours had been trying, the mission had gone off without too much trouble except for one of the toys Riley had used, which had hurt her more than she would have liked to admit.

  
Everything had gone very fast and Mac hadn't even realized that the fake injury had become really dangerous to Riley until he got off the Phoenix jet.

He glanced in her direction, this time she was asleep, it was a certainty. Mac decided to pull the blanket up a little higher so she wouldn't be cold. It wasn't the first time he had found her sleeping on it.

  
Before she thought about moving somewhere else, Riley had spent hours on it playing at the console or just watching the latest Netflix news.

Her heart had closed when he saw her, she had one hand against the wound she had inflicted on herself to make the mission as credible as possible and was rethinking everything that had happened, Mac could have lost her again.

  
His phone had started ringing, it was the second time we tried to reach him, but this time he remembered that it was too late that his phone was no longer on vibrate.

She had just opened her eyes again, Riley had been awakened by the same ringing.

" What's going on ?" asked the young woman.

The hacker was rubbing her eyes, Mac wasn't next to her and she heard his voice right behind her.

" Did I wake you up ?" I thought you were sleeping?  
" No, don't worry, I'm a little shaken and to tell you the truth, you weren't by my side, I was scared"

Mac may have been a little genius in his field, but human relationships weren't his forte.  
It took him a little longer than usual to realize that his presence reassured Riley.

" Can I ask you something ? " the young woman asked.  
He looked at her and finally nodded, the blond boy couldn't refuse her anything and Riley was easily aware of that.

  
" I'm listening to you !"  
" Will you stay by my side while I sleep ?"

There was enough room on the couch for two people.  
" No worries ".

Mac didn't ask any more questions than necessary and had settled back in beside her, his cell phone in his left hand.

  
" Anyone call you again ?"  
" It was the second phone call since we got home"

Riley had noticed the worry on her face, he didn't want to leave her alone, either at her apartment or here. She realized it had affected him more than he wanted to admit.

He took a furtive look at her phone and decided to turn on the vibrate mode so he wouldn't be disturbed anymore.

" Was it Matty who called you ?"  
" I don't think so, remember the conversation she and I had while you were getting ready in the bathroom in the hospital !"  
" Yes, I remember not hearing everything you said to each other but I clearly remember you asking Matty for a few days off"  
" Yes, I'm sorry if I offended you by talking about you with Matty but I was really worried"  
" I know and that's okay, you think she's the one calling you ?"  
" I don't think so, if the mission is serious enough, she'll call me back and it's not just me "  
" But you're the best "  
" Not without you !"

  
Riley had given him half a smile, his team, the one he was forming with Riley and all the other members, was one of the best in all of Phoenix.

The young woman didn't want to add another layer by showing him that she was capable of taking care of herself.

  
" Try to go back to sleep, I promise I will be here when you wake up again"

The hacker didn't take long to fall asleep, he was going to wake her up until she came out of her sleep.

  
The phone was on the coffee table in the living room, he watched the screen light up and the ringing was almost about to get louder and louder and he didn't want to wake Riley up a second time.

  
He adjusted the blanket that was at the end of his feet and got up so he could get to the kitchen so he wouldn't bother her again.

" Boze, I'm sorry, I wanted to call you back but Riley fainted as soon as we got home, not that long ago "  
" Is she okay ? " asked her panicked best friend.  
" Yeah, don't worry, she's sleeping while I'm talking to you"

He had turned around while he was talking to Bozer on the phone, the blond boy wouldn't take his eyes off her.  
" Hello earth" threw his best friend.

Mac shook his head to erase his thoughts and focus on the supposed conversation he was having with Bozer.

  
" Sorry, I was thinking about something else"   
" Wasn't it Riley you were thinking about by any chance?"

There was another blank for a few moments, Bozer could have swore he felt red at the other end of the line.

  
" Do you need anything? "  
" Do you have time to prepare your famous soup ?"  
" It's possible that I'll bring you some, I have quite a bit of time to tell you the truth, thanks to Miss Davis' exploits and your talent for coaxing the chef, she has assigned us to Phoenix, not at home as you might expect, but in Phoenix. She said something about how it couldn't work without two of her best agents"  
" That's a pretty good thing, don't you think?"  
" I admit it's not bad, but I miss being out in the field"

Boze had felt that this story about time off and Riley in the same sentence had touched him more than he would have liked to admit.

He decided to leave his best friend and resume this conversation another time because some scientists were asking for his help. He was the first to hang up.

Riley was more than a friend to the blond boy.  
Mac had turned off his cell phone and had just put it on the counter.

  
He sat down on one of the chairs across the table and put his head on top of it, his beautiful cobalt blue eyes were closing in turn.

***

He was staring at the clouds he saw, it was early evening when their plane was over the USA and Colorado to be more precise.

  
Of the 13 hours of flight between Zurich and Los Angeles, there were only 2 hours left.  
Everybody was resting, the mission which seemed quite simple in its entirety had turned out to be a little more complicated than usual.  
Mac was the only one who wasn't sleeping, his thoughts were focused on the person in front of him.

  
Riley, whose face seemed whiter than usual, was shivering.  
" Riley? he was whispering his name, not wanting to wake the others who were sleeping peacefully"  
She looked up at him, he didn't want to show his concern, but it was so blatant.  
" Is everything all right?"  
" Yes, I'm just a little cold but I'm fine"  
He knew that the jet cabin could be at room temperature but he decided to get up and take off his jacket and put it on the young woman.  
" I'm fine, don't worry"

  
Without asking his opinion, he put it on her.  
" You are cold and the jacket you have is not warm enough"

  
It wasn't even an option to refuse what he was doing. She clenched her teeth, the wound hurt her quite a bit at times but she had to ignore it so as not to worry him even more.  
She didn't want him to worry about a minor injury.

  
Desi made sure to give him first aid while at the hotel spa. Riley just finished the mission without telling her.

  
" Would you tell me if you were okay?"  
She looked down, not looking for him.  
" Yes, I promise, everything is fine"

  
She couldn't lie to him forever, he was really good at what he did, and he knew how to detect when someone was lying.

  
He had moved back to the same place without much conviction but still worried about her.  
Riley had put his head on top of the seat and let himself be carried away by the movement of the plane and the jacket that smelled like his aftershave.

  
Mac would spend the last two hours of the flight watching her.

***

  
The blond boy shook his head, he had fallen asleep after Bozer's phone call, his mind had thought about everything that had happened in 48 hours.  
This sleep had turned into yet another nightmare.

He stretched out his arms and got up slowly, he made a detour to the kitchen and more precisely to the fridge.

  
He opened the door and noticed that the fridge was almost empty. If Riley decided to stay here for those few days, he was going to have to do what he always did as he did when he was on a mission.  
"Improvise."

The blond boy had closed the door, Bozer would certainly arrive in a few moments and Riley had woken up, it was only a matter of minutes, he had to take his place at his side.  
" I'm here Riles and I won't let go of you anytime soon" whispered the blond boy.

Riley had heard it, those few days Matty had given him would bring them even closer together than they already were.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you liked what I wrote ? you didn't liked !!  
> A comment or a Kudos is extremly appreciated !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all those who put these 51 kudos on, you have no idea what it can do to me, it's the most beautiful recognition I could have had.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter but the next chapters will be even better !  
> I guess a lot of people watched episode 3, I'm not going to give up anytime soon, the only good ship of the show, I believe in macriley more than anything else.

Riley felt a delicious smell coming to tickle his nostrils, this smell was that of the soup that Bozer had prepared and whose secret he envied. 

It was a recipe given to him by his great grandmother and had been passed down through the ages without too much trouble.

  
She remembered that she was always on the blondie's couch and not at home for a few moments.

  
Bozer was laughing and heard Mac laughing too, he seemed to be light years away from what had happened almost 48 hours ago.  
It wasn't Bozer's laughter that woke him up but the smell of soup.

  
The young woman hadn't eaten anything solid for more than 48 hours and her stomach was screaming with hunger.

  
Riley had straightened up to sit right on the edge of the couch. The couch was comfortable but a little lower than the one in her apartment.  
She heard footsteps coming towards her.

  
" Hello sleepyhead," said the blond boy again.  
He had gotten up but had the feeling that the earth was slipping away from under his feet.  
He sensed that she was about to give way, the blondie had a few seconds to catch her before she fell to the ground.

  
Riley felt two strong arms holding her before she fell, her head was on her chest, she could hear her heart beating a little faster than normal and ignored hers.

  
" Riley ?"  
He had regained his protective air that he had never left.  
" I'm fine, I think I got up too fast"  
Bozer had joined them, he had seen Mac & Riley standing in each other's arms, they both didn't want to leave each other.

  
" A nice introduction", Boze said to Riley.  
Mac had decided to have her sit on one of the chairs in front of the couch.

  
He couldn't carry her so as not to embarrass her, especially in front of her best friend.

  
" I could do it again every day if I wanted to"  
She was literally devouring him with her eyes, he was more handsome than usual, his eyes seemed to light up more than usual and especially in his presence but he seemed to be bothered by Riley's words.

  
" Ok, that's strange, how are you doing Miss Davis ?"  
Their best friend was deflecting the conversation, he didn't want to get between the two of them.  
" I'm fine, I'd just like to go home but Mac refuses !"

  
It wasn't the right question to ask, it had become quite embarrassing. Boze felt someone discreetly pinch him, it was Mac.

  
" What's stopping you from staying here, don't you like it? The room hasn't moved since you left, and Mac is glad you're staying here"  
Both of them hadn't noticed that he had moved away from two of his best friends.

  
" I know it's not to rest, he took them because of me"  
" Maybe, but is it really that bad? That he wants to take care of you ?"  
" I don't know, I don't want to mix my private and professional life anymore, I've suffered enough"  
" I know what you mean but he just wants to take care of you, give him a chance, I'm sure he feels the same way about you"  
" But I know how to take care of myself"

  
Bozer knew that it was not possible to convince her, the only one to do so would be Mac himself. He decided to take his jacket, his hat was already on his head. This conversation was already far enough for him and he didn't want to be the author of a conflict between the two.

  
It was hard enough to know Riley's secret.  
" I have to go home, I have a few things to do for Matty, I remembered and it really can't wait"  
" That's too bad, we could have ordered a few things to go"  
" It will be for next time, the soup, you can heat it up in the microwave, it's not that hard ?"  
" No, I don't think so"

  
Bozer looked at Riley and turned his heels, it wasn't his place to beg, Mac was going to have to make all the arguments to change her mind.

  
And it wasn't going to be easy. The young woman had heard the blond boy's front door close behind her.

  
\- You know you're welcome here, I don't want to force you to stay, but it would be a pleasure to have you home.  
\- I know, but I like my little one at home.

  
He was back in the kitchen, his face was undone.  
" Desi & I broke up," said the blond boy.  
As if he knew that this revelation was going to change something. He wasn't sure how it would turn out, but it was better to try something than nothing at all.

  
Riley looked down, she really felt sorry for him.  
Desi was certainly going to get back on the horse, but Mac had taken too much and Riley knew that everything could turn upside down.

  
" Did you guys break up for good or are you planning to get back together one day?"  
" Definitely, we weren't meant to be together, that was obvious".  
Mac felt like a light weight on his chest lifting off, Riley was the first person he told the news to.  
" I'm sorry, it's none of my business"  
" It's not like I kept it from you"

  
She felt a lump in the back of her throat go down and get stuck. Was it to show him this old wound he still had deep inside him or had he done it involuntarily?

  
" Maybe it was better that way, don't you think?"  
It was the first sentence that came out of his mouth without a second thought. Mac lowered his head, it wasn't the first time they had separated, but they had talked about it and decided to separate so as not to hurt each other any more than they had already done.

  
" Do you think we can still have a stable relationship one of these days outside of phoenix? Or maybe it has damaged us so much!" asked the young woman.

  
" I think we can rebuild ourselves but it will take time"  
Mac seemed to have detached himself from talking about his breakup with Desi, he turned to the soup and the microwave.  
" Are you hungry ?"

  
Mac looked at the clock on the front of the microwave, it indicated a little over six o'clock.

  
" My stomach wouldn't say no to Bozer's soup," the young woman replied.  
Mac decided to see if there was anything that could have been left over other than a simple soup. In truth his fridge was empty, he turned to the young woman.

  
" Have you made up your mind?"  
She lowered her head.

  
" Maybe you're right, I'll stay here"  
Mac make a smile, his presence would cheer her up a bit, he was sure of it and since she had moved out, it was so quiet and it was getting confusing, he had gotten used to a certain routine with Riley.

  
" Would you mind stopping by my home, I need a few things "  
" No worries, do you want to eat something other than soup? We can save it for tomorrow"  
" I'd like to have something more substantial than soup in my stomach, a pizza would do the trick"  
" Sold, but which pizza?"  
" Still the same thing, did you forget?"  
" No, it's just that it was important for me to ask you"

  
She had appreciated this gesture from him, he really cared about her like no one else ever did.  
" Is there anything in particular you want me to take?"

  
She was sitting on one of the chairs next to the bar and was writing down what she needed, he glanced at the young woman with a smile on her face.

  
Mac was really happy that she was staying with him for those few days.  
Maybe it was time to tell him how he felt about her.

To be continued...


End file.
